Victorious
by FlamingPanda9
Summary: When one of Vlad's schemes gets his most important pawn, Danny, killed he searches for help from Clockwork and gets it in an unlikely way. Will amends form or will their rivalry kill another innocent? Vlad/Danny Father/Son pairing
1. Beginning of All Problems

Guys in White: Victory

Summary: I couldn't protect him from them. He was good as gone. Now he really is. I will never forget that day and everyday I spent living my life as though nothing happened. It hurts too much. My Gothic ways are approved, only because he died. I am Sam Manson and this is my story as I watched what torture they put him through…

April 29, 2008

I stood next to him, my boyfriend. We were closing in for our first kiss when his ghost sense erupted from his mouth. He backed away from me. "Sorry, Sam. Will you cover me?"

"Yes. I love you. Don't get hurt."

"It is probably only the box ghost, again."

He flew off. Little did I know, that would be the last time he would fly. I ran after him and found what caused his sense to go off. It was Vlad "Plasmius" Masters.

"Daniel, do you really think you can still beat me? I have more experience."

"Shut up, Vlad. You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Then stop being one!"

"That is the last straw, Daniel. Come out!"

The sounds of jetpacks and squad cars filled the night air. One sent a net at him. It attached him to the ground. Not only that but it made him transform. Even worse, there was a guy videotaping it. I was glued to the spot. They were the Guys in White. Why they had to come, I didn't know but was desperate to find out. _Go to hell you white obsessed freaks!_ My mind screamed so loud at them that it hurt my head.

2 men held him down while 4 more slung 4 chains around his neck. The leader dug 2 large needles into his neck, attaching a large collar. I could tell he was in a lot of pain but was struggling to hold his screams in.

Another 4 needles went through his waist, a large belt connecting to that. His hands were cuffed behind his back. I glared at the men. The leader held 2 remotes, 4 guys held a chain each.

He transformed back into Phantom and tried to phase through the metal restraints. Tears cascaded down my porcelain cheeks, from what happened next.

When he attempted escape and turned ghost, 10,000 volts flowed through him. I started crying even louder. His cries of agony were too much for me to bear. I admit I was terrified out of my mind. They continued to torture him. My sobs were too hard to conceal, they noticed and dragged me to his side.

Blood flowed freely over his torn body. Green and red mixed. He was unconscious. I ran my hand through his dirty, messy hair. They dragged the 2 of us to the cars and drove to their base. He had awakened when the doors opened to reveal the ghost blood drawing center.

A cruel man came out with a thick needle and was intending on drawing as much blood as possible. He actually had 10 vials that needed filling.

He stuck one in his neck. That was filled. He didn't even bother patching my boyfriend up. Another 2 went in each leg and each arm. Blood from each insertion point cascaded down him, quite literally covering him in his own blood. The one with the longest needle came forward.

He took his shirt off and searched for his heart. When he found it, he drove the needle as far in as he could. He drew around a pint of blood from that one place.

"We have what we need. Finish him."

The leader held both buttons while the 4 men pulled their chains as tight as they could. The man that was pulling at the chain from the back had managed to get the chain inside his neck. He choked and writhed in agony. It was too much for my dark depressed heart to handle. I could see his eyes dull considerably. His choking could be heard from a mile away; that is how much he was being choked. Then out of nowhere the leader drew a gun and a dagger. He fired one round into his heart and drove the knife into his gut. His ever shortened breath hitched.

I whimpered. He was so pale, so cold, so… I couldn't bring myself to say it. My boyfriend. He was… killed. Dead. Murdered. Gone from the world. I hope his spirit is happy in the ghost zone. He would not go to heaven because of his unfinished business. His business would never be finished even as a full ghost.

People all around the world saw the tape and made it a world holiday. The anniversary of Danny Fenton/Phantom's brutal and cruel defeat.

The ghosts from the ghost zone all came to Amity Park to mourn his death. Heck, every corner of the world was empty except for Amity Park. It was the one week every year that everyone never stopped crying. It was all sad, gloom, and misery.

I was utterly startled to find Vlad next to Danny's grave every day for the first few months after his death. He hadn't expected the guys in white to actually kill him. All he wanted was a blood sample. And for sure, not that much blood. He was only hoping for maybe a milliliter. Not a gallon of it. It sickened us both at the amount of blood they drew.

Mr. Lancer finally found out the reason behind all the failing grades and constant absences. He forgave him.

Tucker gave up meat. I gave up my environmentalist obsession. Dash gave up his bullying ways. Paulina was never popular again.

No one was. The only popular guy at the school is resting, rotting away in his grave, for eternity.

Good bye forever, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. I love you. I always will!

I started wearing black, white, green and blue in your memory. Black and white for your great messy hair, and green and blue for your wonderful bright eyes. I never stopped listening to "Sleep" by My Chemical Romance. Sure we were fans but that song fits the situation. "Sleep" was an exact replication of my life in song format.

**Yah, I killed precious danny. You will notice that in my writings my favorite character is brutally murdered. Each one is a little different from the last.**


	2. Vlad's Regret

Victorious

Vlad's POV

I saw what they did to him. The only person I saw as a son, someone who was the same as me. If the Guys in White weren't so brutal, I would have him as my son and Maddie as my wife. I just can't bring myself to believe that it was originally my idea that got him killed. I regret it.

Thank god Maddie doesn't know that I am Plasmius. But she will eventually find out. Eventually being the key word here. That and wife. I plan to go to Clockwork. Just to make it so that NO ONE suffers this pain. I am not being selfish. Please don't judge me by this.

I change into Plasmius and open my ghost portal. I know where my destination lies within. I speed off into the swirling purple and green abyss. Finally after an hour of flight, I reach Clockwork's Tower.

"Clockwork."

"Ah, Vlad Masters/Plasmius. What a surprise. What brings you to my domain?" Clockwork says, not taking his eyes of the timeline.

"I want to fix my mistake. No one deserves this suffering. I know it hurts you too. You had formed a minor attachment to him. Young Daniel." I look down solemnly at my shoes.

"I can't help you." Clockwork states mindlessly.

"Please! If nothing else, is he here in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes, he now resides here. But I have no doubt that he will be very angry at you when you go there. I will take you there but be careful. He is very unstable." With that, we float off towards my mansion.

"Wait, he lives next to my portal?"

"Yes. I put him there. Good bye."

I float slowly up to the door. It is black and white, with his logo on the door. _How did I miss that?_ I reach up to knock and hesitate. _What if he tries to kill me? Don't bother with what if's, they only make you more depressed._ I finally rasp lightly on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens a small fraction.

"Daniel?" I ask timidly. Since when what I timid? Or was I slightly intimidated? Oh well, no turning back now.

"Vlad? What are you doing here?" I sigh in relief. I thought he was gonna blast me into the next dimension.

"I came here… to apologize. I am really sorry for what happened to you and for every ounce of misery I made you go through. I thought of you as a son and I regret everything I did that was wrong. I was so blinded by love that I wanted to hate you and stuff but in truth I loved you and felt unloved so I—I tried to forcefully make you see with me eye to eye. I see that I chose wrong. I still see you as a son. I just needed to stop seeing you as my enemy and actually face the reality. But that didn't mean I had to make your life hell. You didn't have to renounce your father. Sure he can be stupid but he has his genius moments. And I even regret blaming him for everything. I just needed to move on. I was holding on to the past for too long and it hurt me in the long run. Please accept my apology and see that I admit I was wrong in so many ways. Regret fills my heart now. I am so sorry Danny."

"Vlad… wait… did you just call me Danny?" I just nodded, "I have a few confessions to make myself. I know you meant no harm. I bet you were trying to make another clone. But, I kinda saw you as a crazy and sometimes fun uncle/dad figure. In a weird way. And I want to make amends too. Sure, I'll never renounce Dad, but you can still gain a place in someone's heart without hatred and fear and malice. You just needed to stop fighting me and help me. Maybe stop trying to waste Dad. That for sure would help."

I felt tears start to form at the corners of my eyes. And I would let them fall. Danny opened the door wide and moved out closer to me. I hugged him as tears cascaded down my face. I, Vlad Masters, had finally softened. Strangely enough, he hugged me back. In a single swift moment, we went from archenemies to friends.

"I love you Uncle Vlad." This time I knew he meant it.

"I love you too little badger." I would never desist with that nickname. It lightened our moods everytime.


End file.
